Italian Soda
by fuckthishat
Summary: After a few tense years at home, Loki and Thor take a much needed vacation. While hiding out in a nowhere university city, they repair holes that have formed in their relationship and learn to appreciate each other in wholly new ways, mostly with the help of two oddly familiar brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS**: Incest happens here, mostly between the momentarily unnamed brothers, but there is a bit of Thorki as well. Personally I've never seen incest as needing a warning- two consenting adults and all- but apparently it's considered ideologically sensitive material, so fair warning~ Also, brief mentions of violence. Other than that, this is safe ;]

* * *

**Part One**

Surprisingly enough, the trip was Loki's idea. He supposed it was a sign of desperation, but personally, he'd always thought there was something admirable about desperation. It kept the blood warm.

Nearly two years had passed since Thor had hauled him back Asgard, and he'd had time to think. If nothing else could be salvaged after the trouble he incited (and he was more than aware that almost nothing from his previous life was salvageable) he wanted his brother back. His brother, who'd talked his way out of severe punishments he'd just as soon never think of again, and who still sat beside him at the feast table, still came to his room if he woke from screaming nightmares, still teased and picked with him like he did when they were children. If the stubborn man insisted on keeping his company, he wanted him to at least benefit from it.

To say he'd made it hard on the Thor would be an understatement. He'd spent the last two years fighting him nail and tooth, if he was honest. But when it all began, he'd thought it justifiable. After they settled back into a somewhat regular life, Thor had been kind to the point of cruelty, and Loki fought against it as best he knew how- pushed him away when he came running to his bedside, scoffed at his puerile cheerfulness. He hadn't been ready for anything so sweet as attention, much less pup-like devotion. It was too soft, too soon, and he thought if he didn't die by someone's hand, the suffocating presence of his brother would do the job just as well. Of course, he hadn't thought of him as his brother then. He'd denied him even that comfort. The word was too familiar, and Loki refused to say or hear it. It cut Thor as surely as his love cut him, and they went about their business smeared in one another's blood.

Two years had never passed so slowly, but there was something to be said for Thor's determination. Regardless of how hard Loki fought, he continued to run back to him. The man's stamina was impressive, and in the face of it his own began to fail. Loki's fuel stores for outright rejection were fast depleting, and he was tired. Tired of fighting, but more so, tired of pretending his brother's love didn't touch him. Despite his resistance, the unwavering affection had been all that kept him sane since his return. Odin was still furious and would hardly deign to speak with him, and their mother- she was better, of course, but there was no escaping the pained disappointment that rested in her new gray hairs and tighter mouth. He had hurt her, and the guilt was crippling. And if he thought he was friendless before, there was certainly no arguing it now. Even those that had once been civil refused to look him in the eyes. Thor, however, had never abandoned him or treated him any differently than was nothing left for him now but his brother, and he was ready to claim him, or at least prove himself worthy.

He eased into it, not wanting to raise suspicions by a sudden change of face. When Thor came rushing to his bedside to quell his fears, he would relax into his pillow instead of barking for him to leave. If he made to touch him, he leaned into it instead of ripping himself away. He'd even taken to going riding with him again, as he used to when they were boys. Thor had happily taken it in stride, but with an expected level of wariness. He'd never relented in his loving attacks, but in the final few months had begun to show signs of defeat. His eyes had lost their characteristic spark, and he approached Loki with the shyness of one used to rejection. Despite that, it only took a few weeks of stable acceptance to convince Thor of his sincerity, and the reciprocation effectively lifted the man's spirits.

It was strange if he thought about it. Two years ago he would have given anything to have the power to wipe the grin from his brother's face. It did nothing but stir guilt, and he'd wanted it gone. Now, however, he was willing to do whatever necessary to hear him laugh again- really laugh, as he used to. That honeyed rumble, warm as summer and just as gentle. Much like his personality. Brutish as he appeared, he'd always been the soft one, and Loki missed it. It was that longing that birthed the idea for the trip.

Thor had always loved visiting the other realms, and when they were younger they often went on little trips together. It was never long, maybe a week or so, but the uninterrupted togetherness always did them good. Even at a young age there were distractions from one another- friends, differing hobbies, and the like- and venturing out eliminated the gaps. They were more brother in those days than any other time, and returning always left them with a new appreciation for one another. And if the effect was so great prior to their, ah, _disagreement_, as Loki had come to call it, it was bound to work now. At least he dearly hoped it would. And if he had learned anything from his brother in the last two years it was that hope was worth its weight in gold.

* * *

"What sort of trip?"

Loki shrugged, tossing an apple to Thor. They'd come out riding hours ago, and had stopped in their favorite field to rest. The grass was taller and softer there, and the horses appreciated it as much as their ride-weary thighs. It seemed as good a time as any to bring up his plan.

"Just a trip, like we used to take. Surely you remember." He kept his eyes safely on their horses, not wanting to come off too strong. The crunch of an apple, then slow thoughtful chewing- Thor was being just as diplomatic. Loki wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Where would we go?" he asked finally, taking another bite. For pacing, perhaps. His brother always had odd methods.

Loki turned to face him before answering. "Midgard. Let me finish." He held up his hand when Thor made to speak, effectively silencing him. "Admittedly, it didn't go as well as it could have on our last trip-"

"Your last, you mean," he teased. "Mine was a success."

Had he not had an agenda, Loki might have snapped at him. It was still a sore spot, after all. As it were, he merely smirked in assent and carried on. "Which is why I chose it. What is it you're always harping on about- recasting and whatnot? Or are those empty words?"

And Thor had the sense to look momentarily insulted. After taking time to enjoy it, Loki nudged his thigh playfully and the man's expression melted into something kinder. "What if father doesn't approve?"

"He will if you speak with him, paragon of sons." He grinned around the last words, daring Thor to challenge them. The other rolled his eyes but otherwise accepted. Perfect.

"How long should I say we'll be gone?"

And this was the rub. Loki knew it. He wanted more than a week of his brother's time. Though they'd repaired some of the rifts in their relationship recently, it wasn't nearly enough, and seven days wouldn't do it. Licking his lips thoughtfully, he looked back to their horses. "Two months."

Another bite of the apple. Gods, but he hated Thor as a diplomat. He was dreadfully transparent. "You realize," he began, "that you aren't making this easy for me."

"You say so you won't speak with him?" Loki did his best to keep his voice even. No room for error now.

"No."

"Then what did you say?"

Thor sighed, shifting closer. Loki felt it, but kept his eyes trained on the horses. "Look at me." He resisted, but only for a moment. Thor's heat against his arm was comforting, and he quickly relented. The man made sure to catch his gaze before continuing. "I only meant he'll be hard to convince. A lot can happen in two months."

"What, exactly? His main suspect for any and _every_ incident will be safely out of sight."

He regretted saying it almost instantly, and bit his tongue as penance. Thor hated it when he took stabs at Odin, however small, usually on the basis of the position in which it left him. _Don't ask me to choose between you_, he'd say, and damn it all if he didn't look kicked while doing so. He didn't address it, however. He supposed he should be grateful.

"What if he should need us for something? That's all I meant."

Loki shrugged, hoping to regain footing. "Tell him where we're going, if you'd like. You act as if he couldn't send someone or retrieve us himself if need be."

"And where exactly _would_ we go? It hasn't been long. Need I remind you how much attention we drew?"

Loki scoffed. As if he hadn't considered that. "I wasn't going to suggest New York, if that's what you're asking."

Thor chuckled lightly at that, and it eased a bit of Loki's tension. "I didn't think so."

An easy silence fell between the two of them, and Thor took his turn examining the horses. Loki kept his eyes trained on his face. His expressions often betrayed him, and he preferred interpreting them to waiting for an absolute answer. It was easier on his nerves, at least.

"Is there no other length of time you'd settle for?" It was a slow, deliberate question, but lacked conviction. Was he succumbing so quickly?

"If there was, I would have said it."

A sigh, as if to say _I thought as much._ He wouldn't say it, though. He'd keep it up a while longer, if only for form's sake. "You're sure?"

Loki's fingers practically itched with impending victory, but he kept them still. He wouldn't celebrate until he was absolutely certain. Not that it was far off. He knew how to procure certainty. "Please, brother."

Though he'd been considering it for weeks, Loki still hadn't lifted the ban on the word. He'd been waiting for the perfect moment to do so, and it had yet to present itself. Until presently, of course, and the result was certainly worth waiting for. Thor snapped to attention almost immediately.

"Brother?" The other man echoed the word, eyes widening slightly.

"It's what we are, is it not?"

Thor couldn't have contained his grin if he wanted to, and Loki offered up a small one of his own in return. So, he'd won. He'd almost forgotten how simple it was.

"It is," Thor said, clapping Loki's shoulder as his smile spread impossibly wider. "Brother."

Had he thought it was directed at him, he would have answered, but he knew the man was just testing the word. He let him taste it in silence. He owed him that, he supposed.

After a moment, Thor jumped up, stretching a bit. "Choose a location, and I'll talk to father. For now, let's return to the horses. They've rested long enough."

He reached down and scooped Loki up by his underarm, making sure to pull him into an embrace before the smaller man had a chance to flee. He didn't attempt to wriggle free of Thor's arms. Loki had never been particularly physical, but he knew such displays were important to his brother. Besides, a hug now and again didn't hurt. The words that often followed them, however... Well, they were another matter entirely. Speaking of which-

"I've missed you."

Ah. There it was.

He couldn't help but stiffen at the words. They were as much an accusation as anything else, and he didn't quite know how to respond. He never did. Instead of silence, however, he laughed it off and finally pulled away, heading for their horses.

"I've been here all this time. And I warn you: if you're trying to soften me, it's useless. I'm a better rider, and won't throw a race for the sake of your pride."

He hurried and mounted before Thor had time to catch up to him, flashing him a smile. The man grinned back, taking up the jest quickly. "You're sure you won't reconsider? You have the advantage of youth, if you'll recall."

"Is that so? Just how much did you age while I wasn't looking?"

"Quite a bit," he said, pulling himself onto his horse feebly for effect. "I'm old enough to be your grandfather now."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head as he nudged his horse to a trot. "You'll have to forgive me then, old man. I didn't know."

Thor laughed at that, kicking his horse a bit to catch up to Loki's. He didn't initiate a race, however, and perhaps never intended to. It didn't matter, he supposed.

Yes, Loki had missed this. A trip was just what they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello again~ I just figured I'd take a second to thank everyone who added this to their alerts. I'm glad you guys are interested :D That is why I write these things, I suppose. If you have any thoughts about it, don't hesitate to share. I write these for people to read, after all, and I appreciate hearing from you guys.

**WARNINGS**: Incest happens here, mostly between the momentarily unnamed brothers, but there is a bit of Thorki as well. Which personally I've never seen incest as needing a warning- two consenting adults and all- but apparently it's considered ideologically sensitive material, so fair warning~ And brief mentions of violence.

* * *

**Part two**

Normally, Loki found Thor's habit of bringing home useless spoils frustrating. The trinkets occupied space he himself could have found better use for, and cluttered the rooms they both frequented far more than he liked. After remembering he'd seen a current Midgardian map in his brother's room soon after they returned from New York, however, he decided that not all of Thor's spoils were useless, and that occasionally his foresight was unparalleled.

Unfortunately, they didn't make it back in time for him to search for the map before dinner. By the time he'd remembered it, they were too far out to make it back soon enough to do more than put away their horses and run to the dining hall. But no matter. He'd made quick work of dinner on more than one occasion, and he could do so again. Once he and Thor were seated, he scarfed down his meal, eager to scan the map for possible locations. After barely twenty minutes at the table he excused himself, waving off his brother's concerns and hurrying to the hall they shared. He received a few odd glances as he slipped into Thor's chambers, but ignored them. He'd been viewed as suspect far too many times since his return for something so small as a sideways glance to be bothersome.

The room was a mess as always. Thor had never put much stock in organization, though Loki could hardly blame him. He supposed if he'd accumulated as many trinkets as his brother, he'd be far less eager to clean. Still, it posed a problem. He hardly knew where to begin. The last time he'd seen the map had been two years prior, and he had no way of knowing where it'd gotten to in all that time, or if Thor even still had it. Though it was rare, the man was known to purge every so often- usually paper items and books. Loki hadn't heard of any such purge recently, and he sincerely hoped one hadn't occured. The map surely wouldn't have survived it.

Ignoring that possibility, Loki set himself to digging through the collections of things, looking for some sort of pattern. After discovering that the books were mostly to the left of the room, he gave up his search of the right and began mulling through the piles there. They were far less steep than the others, but still impressive. Had he not had a specific item in mind, he might have stopped to examine the books more carefully.

Well, he could always come back later. It wasn't as if Thor used them.

Thankfully, he managed to find the map after only an hour or so of sifting. It wasn't in the best condition. It had found its way beneath and between several books at once, and had wrinkled and torn in several places. Still, it was usable, and Loki took it to Thor's bed for examination. Opening and smoothing it gently, he laid it across the top blanket. It only showed North America, but he'd expected as much. It'd been taken from New York, after all. And speaking of which- he scanned the map until his finger found the city. He'd meant it, of course, when he said he had no intention of suggesting it, but it'd be a handy navigation point. It wouldn't do to pick anything too close to it.

"Some might consider this invasive."

Loki tensed at the voice, but was otherwise unaffected. Of course Thor would arrive after he'd already found the map.

"You might have come by sooner," he called over his shoulder, sinking to his knees for a better view. "It took me ages to find this."

Thor chuckled, coming to his side. Ruffling his brother's hair affectionately, he took a seat on the bed beside the map. "I wouldn't have been any help. I didn't know it was here."

"Perhaps if you didn't hoard you'd know what you have."

"If I didn't 'hoard', as you say, you wouldn't have had a map to search for."

Well, he supposed that was true. But he wouldn't say it aloud. "Did you come to help or not?"

"Truthfully, I came because someone told me they'd seen a man sneak into my room and wouldn't rest until I agreed to look into it."

Loki scoffed. Of course. No one could ever just go about their business. "You should feel privileged. You're well looked after."

Thor shrugged. "As I said, I wasn't concerned."

"And why not? Surely you have something worth stealing."

"I knew it was you from the description." He tapped Loki's arm to catch his attention, giving him a small smile. "Forgive me for trusting my brother."

Trust. After only a few weeks of civility, Loki wasn't sure he'd earned that. But the other man had never been very strict where he was concerned. He was sure he'd regained his trust the minute he began to respond to his affections. He felt he should tell his brother it was ill advised. He'd made a habit of failing him, and he didn't think it needed to be forgotten just yet. He wouldn't, though. It wouldn't do any good. Thor was uncommonly forgiving.

"Well," he muttered, ignoring the last statement , "if you're already here you might as well be of use. Where should we go?"

Thor shrugged, looking over the map. "It's cold still. Perhaps somewhere southerly."

"Just as well. If we're going to avoid this-" Loki paused, tapping the spot where New York lay on the map. "-lower would be best." He swept his eyes over the lower half of the map. "Nothing mountainous, yes?"

"I'd prefer it."

"For a tough-skinned, thick-blooded warrior," Loki said, grinning up at the man, "you're terribly sensitive to cold."

The bed shook slightly from Thor's chuckle, and Loki took a moment to enjoy the vibration before returning to scanning the map. Most of the locations his fingers brushed over were unknown to him. Nothing of particular importance had occurred there as far as he was concerned, and he supposed any would do just as well as another.

"What are you searching for?"

The voice and the warm breath behind it brushed the shell of his ear, and he jumped. He'd been so intent on the map that he hadn't noticed Thor change positions. The man had slid off the bed and dropped to his knees beside him, presumably for a better look.

"I'm not sure," Loki admitted, sitting back on his heels. "Something discreet, but I haven't the slightest idea what any of these places are." Sighing, he fussed with the ends of his own hair.

"You try too hard, brother. Point and choose."

He shook his head. It wasn't that simple. Not for him. He'd never been able to choose anything so randomly, especially not something he'd put so much thought into already. "You do it."

He heard the quirk of his brother's eyebrow long before he turned to see it. "Are you sure? This trip was your idea."

"Exactly." He pulled himself onto the bed and looked down at his brother, smirking a bit to lighten his mood. "Surely you didn't expect me to do all the work."

Thor hesitated, running his eyes over the map. "You won't dispute my decision?"

"Choose," he reiterated, tapping the corner of the map. "If you hurry, you could speak with Odin tonight."

There was a brief moment of silence, and in it, Loki watched as his brother's eyes darted across the paper. It took only seconds for him to hone in on something, and his eyes lighted at the small victory. "Here." He mimicked Loki's tapping over the chosen city, and the other man leaned over the map to examine it. "Does it please you?"

"I told you I wouldn't argue," Loki mumbled, sliding off the bed once more to look at the name head on. _Greensboro_. Well, it sounded as promising as anything else. "Though how you managed to pick it so quickly, I don't know."

"Your sleeves helped."

"My-" He cut himself off when his eyes landed on the cuffs of his shirt. They were edged with green. "Ah."

If there were a way for Thor to look any more proud of himself, Loki surely didn't know of it. "As I said, you try too hard."

"Perhaps." He turned back to the map, tracing the city's name carefully with his nail. "Will you speak with Odin?"

"Now?"

"When else? You said yourself he would take convincing." Keeping his eye trained on the city, Loki folded the map enough to slide it in his pocket. He made sure to leave the desired location exposed, however. He'd rather not have to seek it out again later. When he was finished, he turned his attention to his brother. Much to his amusement, the man was watching just as keenly as he'd been watching him only moments earlier. He wondered if his habits were as puzzling.

"You're impatient." Thor said it softly as one would say something loving. Loki wondered just when impatience had become an endearing trait.

"You're far too patient," he retorted, pushing himself to his feet. "I saw to the location, now honor your half of the bargain."

It was a flawed argument, he knew. Thor had chosen the city, not him. Still, the other man didn't dispute it. He rose to his feet as well, accepting defeat. Just as Loki said- far too patient.

"Very well. But I won't be held accountable for any unpleasant consequences."

"Such as?"

"I'm not the only one going on this trip, Loki. Father may want to speak with you as well. Alone."

Ah. Well. He hadn't exactly thought of that. He shrugged it off, however. If it got that far, then Odin would be considering consenting anyway. "I couldn't care less, so long as he agrees."

It was a lie, and the snort that Thor offered up in response showed that the other man knew it. Loki bit his lip, thinking of a diplomatic rewording.

"Well, I won't complain at least."

Whether or not it was true, Thor accepted it. "I only wanted to warn you. Now, come."

The man took hold of Loki's wrist and headed for the door. He resisted, but it did little good. He'd never been a match for his brother's strength. "Why?"

"Weren't you listening? He may want to speak with you as well."

"He _may _want to speak with me, so you're forcibly escorting me?"

Thor took hold of the door and pulled it shut behind them, not bothering to stop or release Loki. "Yes."

"Ah."

He supposed he shouldn't have expected anything else.

* * *

Loki was most assuredly not nervous.

Well, he hoped he didn't appear to be, at least. He hadn't been alone with Odin since his less than glorious return, however, and hearing the click of closing doors as Thor vacated the room sparked something primal in his chest. He hadn't felt so weak in months.

Odin still hadn't looked at him. Perhaps if he didn't move, the man wouldn't even notice his presence.

"Thor tells me this was your plan."

Well, that certainly didn't work.

"It was," he said, voice meek even to his own ears.

And Odin looked to him at that, studying him for gods knew what. Loki stood firm, but kept his eyes fixed on the wall just over the other's shoulder. Damn that man. They'd been alone for less than a minute and he'd already put a shake in his fingers. It shouldn't have been this way, he knew. But it was. He dug his nails into his palm to center himself.

"What do you mean to gain from it?"

It wasn't an unexpected question, but it lacked the fire Loki had anticipated. He dared to shift his gaze to the man's face.

"My brother."

"What makes you think you don't have him?"

Now that _was _unexpected. Loki had spent the entire hour wait in the hall rehearsing answers to every possible question Odin might pose, but he hadn't anticipated this one. And he didn't have an answer. Nothing he would say aloud to the man who looked as if he'd been staring straight through to his heart, checking it for deceit. That was violation enough. After a few moments of silence, Odin sighed and looked back to the window he'd been studying when Loki had entered. He wondered what the man was looking at, and what made it more deserving of soft attention than himself.

"Leave whenever you please."

"The room, or for Midgard?"

Not for the first time that day, Loki bit his tongue too late. Odin didn't look away from the window, but when he spoke his voice was oddly hollow.

"Do you ever think about what it is you accuse me of?"

Again, he had no answer. The man didn't wait for him to formulate one. "Go to Midgard. You have my leave."

Loki kept his teeth clamped down on this tongue, not trusting it. He bowed a bit, not sure if Odin would even notice, then headed for the door. The room was stifling. He wanted out.

"Loki."

He froze inches from the exit. Double damn. "Yes?"

"Return with your brother."

Gods, but where had the air gone? Surely he'd die if he didn't get out. "I intend to."

Not waiting for Odin to think of something else, he left the room, shutting the door none too gently behind him. He took a moment to look around for Thor, but the man was gone. Well, it was getting late, after all. He supposed he'd returned to his room. It was just as well. Loki needed a moment to himself.

Raising his hands to rub at his cheeks, he took a few breaths to steady himself.

_Do you ever think about what it is you accuse me of?_

And wasn't that an accusation on its own? Still, that look- Odin hadn't looked so completely at him in years. But it didn't matter. Or it couldn't. Not now. He had other matters to attend to. Pushing the encounter to the back of his mind, he hurried back to Thor's room. He was eager to share the news, and to see eyes that didn't have the capacity to pierce his flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNINGS: Incest happens here, mostly between the momentarily unnamed brothers, but there is a bit of Thorki as well. Which personally I've never seen incest as needing a warning- two consenting adults and all- but apparently it's considered ideologically sensitive material, so fair warning~ And brief mentions of violence.

* * *

**Part three**

By the time he made it to Thor's room, the man was already half asleep. _Typical_.

Taking care not to trip over the spoils he'd scattered earlier, Loki made his way to his brother's bed, feeling around for him somewhat blindly. His eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness of the room, but he didn't care to wait. He'd been to this room a thousand times, and could make it to the bed safely enough. After that, well, an explorative tap to Thor's person wouldn't do any harm.

Knees colliding with its edge, Loki carefully lowered himself to the mattress. Once settled, he slid his hand up the covers, searching for any sort of lump that would reveal his brother's location. It didn't take long. His fingers collided none too gently with what he assumed was an arm, and its owner grumbled at the contact.

"'s there?"

Loki couldn't help but smile. How often had this little scene played out? "The last woman you bedded. I have terrible news."

The lump at his fingertips stiffened as Thor stretched. "Don't tell my father."

"Where do you think I've just come from? I'm afraid I told him everything."

The other man chuckled, shoving the covers down a bit and sitting up. By now, Loki's eyes had accustomed themselves to the lighting, and he used that fact to his advantage. Reaching out, he smoothed down his brother's bed ruffled hair.

"I waited an hour and you couldn't wait fifteen minutes?" he teased.

Thor yawned before answering. "I thought you'd be longer. Father certainly took his time with me."

"Haven't you learned yet? He'll always have more words for you."

The other man hummed a slight warning. "What have I asked you?"

Loki inclined his head a bit, expressing his apology. He wondered if Thor was as strict with Odin, or if he'd even asked him to be civil, but decided against broaching the topic. It would only annoy the other man.

"Aren't you going to ask how it went?"

"I assumed you'd tell me anyway." He pawed at his eyes a moment before continuing. "But if it's what you'd like- how did it go?"

"He-" Loki paused, wanting to word it as neutrally as possible for Thor's sake. "-seemed to think I have a secret agenda."

"He asked if I suspected as much. I swore to him you didn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You have no patience, brother. You would have acted on it by now." It was a childish answer, but one Loki couldn't argue with. "And the trip? Did he consent?"

"He did. We can leave whenever we please." He didn't bother to contain his grin, and seconds later one spread across the other man's face. It was good to know that his own happiness was just as infectious as his brother's.

A hum, far less threatening than the first. "We could leave tomorrow if you'd be ready."

"Would _you_ be?"

"I could be."

Not for the first time, he wondered when his brother had become so accommodating. "Thank you."

Thor shook his head sleepily. "You would do it for me, yes?"

"I suppose."

"Then think nothing of it." The man felt around the covers until his hand landed on Loki's. Giving it an affectionate squeeze, he slid onto his back once more. "You should rest. I'd rather not have to drag you out of bed tomorrow."

"I've pulled you from this bed far more often than you've pulled me from mine, if you'll recall."

"Doesn't matter. I'm only worried about tomorrow."

He considered retaliating, but Thor's eyes had already drifted closed and he seemed to be on the cusp of sleep again. It was an odd sort of pleasure, seeing the man like that. He looked uncommonly vulnerable. Childlike, almost. He'd just as soon not disturb him. Standing, Loki pulled the covers up to Thor's chest.

"Sleep well."

"Mm." It was either an answer, or the content sound of having something warm over his body to burrow further into.

Yes. Just like a child. Resisting the urge to tuck the covers, he headed once more for the door, eager to prepare for their trip.

* * *

Morning came quickly, though Loki supposed it could have had something to do with the fact he hadn't slept. He spent most of the night packing, then _un_packing when he changed his mind, and subsequently packing it all back up again. He'd never taken such a long- well, intentionally, at least- trip, and was at a loss as to what to take. Some clothing, he supposed. Perhaps a few supplies. Something to trade for money as well, though that posed the largest problem of all.

Gold was valuable enough, yes? Perhaps he could convince Thor to part with some of his spoils. Surely someone would buy it from them. If not, well, it wouldn't be the first time he had to make do with thieving. Either way, he would see to it that they didn't starve.

It was nearly noon before Thor stumbled into his room. His clothes were still wrinkled from sleep, and his hair clung to his neck and face. Well, he'd never accused the man of being a handsome sleeper.

"What happened," he teased, tossing Thor an apple from the bowl by his bed, "to dragging me out of bed?"

He took a large bite from the fruit and collapsed onto Loki's bed before answering. "Didn't give me the chance. Every time I woke last night I heard you moving around."

Loki patted the man's hip in apology. "I didn't keep you up, did I?"

Thor shook his head, devouring the last of the apple and tossing the core aside. Loki cringed, but otherwise ignored the act. He'd just have to remember to pick it up before they left.

"Have you been packing all this time?"

Loki nodded, peeking into his bag. "A bit of clothing and a few books I thought we might need." He eyed the fruit bowl momentarily before continuing. "Should I bring the rest of the apples?"

"Yes." Thor pushed himself put to his elbows. "From my experience with long trips, you can never have enough food."

Ah, he'd forgotten. Thor had taken several extended trips, though usually with hunting parties. He supposed he could have waited to pack until this morning and consulted him. Well, at least he was done now. If they needed anything else, Thor could carry it. Loki overturned the fruit bowl in his bag, emptying the remainder of the apples into its stomach.

"Should I go to the dining hall?" he asked, tying off his bag. "I could get more fruit or bread if you'd like. Perhaps some ale. It would travel well, yes?"

Thor chuckled, sitting up fully and attempting to smooth out his hair. "I could get it, brother. You've already packed."

"Yes, but it wouldn't take as long if I retrieved the food while you packed everything else."

Truth be told, he was beginning to get nervous. Though he'd put serious thought into the trip, he hadn't allowed himself to become too attached to the idea. His plans had a way of turning sour, and he'd half expected this to fall through. Now that it was clear nothing was going to prevent their passage, his heart was betraying him. He was certain that if it beated any faster it would burst, and was eager for something- anything. Any sort of distraction would be a godsend.

And Thor apparently sensed it, because he relented immediately. "Grab a bit of bread and drink. I should have enough room for it." He hopped up from the bed, stretching a bit before continuing. "Can you think of anything else?"

Loki slipped the straps of his bag over Thor's wrist. "Take this with you. And, ah, those trinkets you collect-"

"My hard-won spoils, you mean."

He rolled his eyes. Honestly, he had thousands of _things_. Surely a few were expendable. "Could you bear to part with a few of them? We could trade them for money."

For a moment it looked as if Thor would refuse, and Loki began scanning the room for anything he could offer as substitute. Perhaps he could part with a few of his books. They wouldn't pay as much, but at least they wouldn't be penniless. A sigh from his brother pulled Loki from his thoughts.

"I've been meaning to go through them anyway."

"You're certain? I could-"

Thor placed a finger over Loki's lips. "No one will ever say my pride starved my brother."

Well, starvation was an over-exaggeration, but if it kept his books on the shelf Loki wouldn't dispute it.

"The smallest ones will do," he said, grabbing the fruit bowl. It would be easier to transport the food with it, at least. "No one will say my appetite robbed my brother of his pride."

And Thor laughed at that, pushing passed Loki gently. "You should be careful who you tease. There are corners even your tongue can't escape."

"When you find one, back me into it. Until such a time-" he paused, slipping between Thor's chest and the door, "-I remain unconvinced."

Not waiting for a response, Loki hurried toward the dining hall. His feet were itching for new ground, and the sooner he collected the food, the sooner they could depart.

The walk to the dining hall was uncommonly quiet. Few crossed his path, and fewer still were in the hall itself. He couldn't help but wonder if news of their trip had already spread. If so, he was sure the lack of activity could be easily explained. The meddlesome things would all be urging Odin to reconsider, or searching for Thor. He couldn't prevent the scowl from forming at the thought of his brother being bombarded with reasons- all perfectly insulting to himself, no doubt- to abandon this trip.

Two years. It had been two damn years, and yet they still treated him like a rabid wolf. It was a wonder they hadn't poisoned Thor's mind against him.

Refusing to meet the eyes of the few lounging in the hall when he entered, Loki began filling the bowl with bread as Thor asked. A few oranges looked particularly ripe as well, and he tossed them into the bowl. As for the ale, well, it was only when he saw the barrel that he realized he had no skins to fill.

_Damn_. He knew he was forgetting something. A quick search of the table showed that none had been left behind either. Well, he supposed he could roll the thing to Thor's room and fill some skins there. My, but that was an inconvenience. He should have just let Thor handle it.

"Looking for something?"

His brow crinkled at the voice. Was that- he glanced over his shoulder in time to catch the smile Fandral flashed him before the man hopped over the table, coming to a halt on the opposite side of the barrel. He hadn't noticed the man when he walked in, though Loki supposed it was due to the fact that he'd been actively avoiding noticing anyone. His presence was a bit unsettling, but the smile was cordial enough. Besides, they were separated by a table. No harm could come from engaging him.

"I seem to have forgotten the skins," he said, gesturing to the barrel between them.

"Thought so." The man lifted his hands, revealing a set of skins. "Volstagg and I have volunteered our resources."

Loki did his best to keep a level voice as he responded, but was sure a fair bit of surprise still leaked through. "It's a generous offer."

"Not entirely." He paused, uncorking the largest of the two and opening the tap to it. "Volstagg asked me to stress that his skin- this one here- is for Thor's use only."

Of course. "Tell him that his request and its supercilious undertones have been duly noted."

The other man snorted. "Between the two of us, I doubt he knows what supercilious means."

He tossed the full skin into the bowl, then turned his attention to the second. Loki watched it bloat, enjoying what he assumed to be a moment of understanding. He'd always favored Fandral over his brother's other friends, anyway. "And yours?" he asked as the man recorked the skin.

His charismatic grin softened as he dropped the second skin into the bowl. "Mine is for Thor's moon and stars."

_Oh. _Apparently Odin wasn't the only man with the power to suck the air from a room. Loki couldn't have responded even if he had the proper words. Fandral didn't seem offended, however. He nodded a bit before leaping over the table once more. "See that he stays out of trouble."

And then he was gone. Loki didn't dare check over his shoulder to see where to. The moment had almost been tender, and it wouldn't do to spoil it by catching Volstagg's eye. Scooping up the bowl, he headed for the door.

Gods, what he wouldn't give to have departed already.

The trip back to Thor's room was just as quiet as before, and Loki entertained himself by fussing with the edge of his sleeve. It was a silly nervous habit, but currently unavoidable. If Fandral and Volstagg knew they were leaving, it was surely common knowledge. The fear of his brother being approached about it was no longer unfounded, and he couldn't help but wonder who would be standing by his brother when he entered the room. Or what they would be whispering. Or how they would look at him. Perhaps they'd already goaded the man into changing his mind.

Thor's room couldn't have come into sight soon enough. Not bothering to knock, he shifted the bowl under one arm and threw the door open, announcing his presence immediately. "I got the-"

Oh. Well. The other occupant wasn't who he'd expected at all. It was only their mother, and she appeared to be helping Thor pack. Or at least had been. His bag was slim and neatly tied off, quite unlike how the man would have done it himself. No doubt she had found his methods unappealing and redid it.

Something slight and bitter met his tongue. He supposed it was jealousy. It vanished as quickly, however, because she soon turned her gaze to him. Her eyes were warm like they often were after she'd been laughing, and the corners of her lips were upturned. The look was soothing- he couldn't have felt something as malicious as jealousy in the face of it if he tried.

"Be safe," she said somewhat sternly, turning back to Thor. "And remember what we spoke of."

The man nodded, and she leaned up to peck his cheek. Loki wondered just what it was they'd been discussing, but decided against asking. If their mother had been helping him pack, he doubted it was anything he need be concerned about. Besides, as far as he was aware she'd never spoken against him. She'd blamed her new gray hairs on everything but the stress he'd caused her. Ever the faithful mother.

"And you," she continued, hurrying to Loki's side, "keep your brother out of trouble."

Loki couldn't help but laugh. It was comforting to know that at least two people in the kingdom still considered him a lesser danger than his lion of a brother. "He won't leave my sight."

She smiled again, raising a small hand to pat his cheek. He leaned into the touch ever so slightly, and it didn't escape her attention. "My sweet boy." She didn't give him a chance to dispute it, either. She lifted herself again, pecking his cheek as she had Thor's. "Be good to each other, and come back in one piece."

He considered joking about a fight to the death, but knew it would be extremely tasteless. He'd given her enough gray hairs within the last two years, and owed her peace of mind now. "We'll be fine, mother," he said gently, kissing the top of her head. "You needn't worry."

"It's my duty as a mother to worry." She gave him another pat before pulling away. "But you're good boys, aren't you? You'll be alright."

Loki chanced a glance to his brother. The man was beaming and nodding once more, and he followed suit. Seemingly reassured, their mother bid them farewell and left the room. When the door clicked shut, Loki went to Thor's side. "How is she? With this, I mean."

Thor shrugged, untying his bag and dumping the food and skins into its belly. "She worries, but it won't last." He paused, knotting the bag closed once more. "She's glad we're going together."

"It isn't as if one of us would go alone."

Thor quirked an eyebrow, tossing his bag and Loki's over his shoulder. "You know what I mean. She confessed that she thought we'd never journey together as we used to. This-" he broke off, nibbling his lip in thought. "- this warms her heart."

His chest clenched at that, but he was determined to work through it. "We'll have to make a habit of it, then."

The man gave him a look he couldn't quite read, and Loki mourned his brother's temporary lack of transparency. He couldn't stand not knowing what the man was thinking. Thor didn't give him much time to dwell, however. He supposed he should be grateful.

"Come," he said. "It's time we were off." Taking Loki by the wrist much like he had the night before, he pulled him towards the door.

And quite unlike the night before, Loki didn't resist.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNINGS: Incest happens here, mostly between Theo and Landon (the previously unnamed brothers) but there is a bit of Thorki as well. Which personally I've never seen incest as needing a warning- two consenting adults and all- but apparently it's considered ideologically sensitive material, so fair warning~ And brief mentions of violence.

Also, I feel like this took me forever to update. I apologize! Sometimes I get horrendously busy and forget to take time to write. But it's up now, and the next should be coming soon :D Now that they'd finally made it to earth, things should start picking up. Thank you to anyone that's faved/alerted/reviewed. It's always nice knowing that you guys are enjoying it!

* * *

**Part four**

It occurred to Loki that he and Thor should have spoken to Heimdall about their landing and other such matters before opening a portal. As luck would have it, however, it occurred to him after said portal had been opened and they'd already stepped through. It was an unexpected blessing, then, that they found themselves in a small alley. At least their arrival wouldn't attract attention. Still, he hadn't the slightest idea where they were, or even where they should relocate to. All his planning, and for what? They were no better off than if they'd jumped through the portal cold.

He had half a mind to panic.

True to form, Thor was having no such doubts. If he shared his brother's sudden sense of hopelessness, he didn't show it. And as it was Thor, that most certainly meant he didn't share it. No, he simply stood, grinning like a fool and looking around the alley. "Well done! You placed us perfectly."

"Yes," Loki said somewhat bitterly. "Lovely landing. And now what?"

"Don't tell me you've lost interest already." Thor didn't seem to care either way. He was far too busy examining the scribble on the walls.

Loki sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. I just-" he paused, eyes darting to the mouth of the alley. A rush of vehicle and bodies passed by it, and he felt oddly small. "Where should we go?"

Thor answered with a sigh of his own. Far warmer than Loki's, as if it were directed towards a despairing child. "Out from this corner, for one."

Loki's eyes flitted from the mouth of the alley to the man. He'd intended to offer a scowl in response, but the other was still grinning brightly. He couldn't muster the animosity. "And then?"

"Then we will sell some of these spoils you insisted I bring. They're heavier than I remembered."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, if only a little. He knew it had been Thor's intention. The man was far too accustomed to carrying large loads for a few trinkets to be weighing him down, but he would play along.

"You're growing weak," Loki teased, grabbing the straps of his bag and pulling it from Thor's back. "Allow me to lighten your load."

The man's grin stretched impossibly wider. "Your generosity is boundless."

"You'll remember that, I trust, when next you mean to accuse me of anything unsavory."

Thor snorted, albeit good naturedly. Loki decided he could live with that. Slinging the bag over his own shoulder, he took a bit of Thor's sleeve between his fingers and tugged him towards the mouth of the alley. "Come then, if you're so eager to part with your property."

Thor let himself to be pulled along, for which Loki was grateful. There was a time that his pride wouldn't have allowed him to yield to the smaller man. That he had matured, if only a little, was once again simplifying Loki's life.

Stepping out of the alley wasn't nearly the trial he'd anticipated. No one seemed to particularly care that they'd appeared from the crevice without any sign of entering it in the first place. Then again, most of them looked busy, so perhaps they hadn't even noticed. Another small favor, though the favors ended there. It took only a second of scanning the street for Loki to realize that if they wanted to sell the spoils, they would have to ask for assistance. No useful merchant appeared to be near. Small groups of less hurried individuals were slipping through doors and coming out heavier with food, drink, and various trinkets, but none of them seemed to be selling anything.

For the second time that hour, Loki wanted nothing more than to claw out his hair. What in the name of every god had made him think he could organize and handle something like this? He hadn't his brother's spirit, and such a spirit was the lifeblood of these sorts of trips.

And speaking of the other man- Thor, also for the second time, came quite unwittingly to his rescue. "We're in luck."

"How so?"

"It's smaller than New York, is it not?"

It _did _seem to be, though Loki wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. "Perhaps. What of it?"

"Navigation won't be as difficult."

Well, at least there was that. "Small favors."

Thor hummed in assent, gently pulling himself from Loki's grip. Loki scrambled to catch the fabric of his sleeve again, more for his own comfort than anything else. Thor had a habit of catching a phantom wind and sprinting off when inspiration struck, and he didn't care to be left behind in such a case. It slipped from his fingers, however, as the man wouldn't hold still. He was busy pivoting and stepping about, looking for gods knew what.

"Which of these shoppes would take the spoils, do you think?"

Loki shrugged. "None seem promising, though I wouldn't know for certain."

"I thought as much," he mumbled, fiddling with the strap of his bag and looking around a while longer. It took only a few moments for him to hone in on something in the distance. "Come."

Thor seized Loki's wrist and hurried down the street, pulling him through a crowd huddled on the sidewalk. They parted easily enough for the pair, but Loki couldn't help but feel guilty for the intrusion. He called an apology over his shoulder and landed a light blow to Thor's shoulder with his free hand. "Did you mean to trample them, you brute?"

The flesh beneath his hand shook with laughter, and Thor turned his head slightly to answer. "You give me no credit, brother. I made my approach known, and they moved of their own accord. I would have gone around them, otherwise."

Loki wasn't so sure he would have, but decided not to press the issue. "And where are we off to so suddenly? Or is this privy information?"

"We know nothing of this city but its name."

"Well spotted."

Thor came to a sudden stop, causing Loki to stumble into his broad back. He huffed a bit into his shoulders, but the man paid him no mind. "Then it stands to reason we will need help."

Loki took advantage of the stop they'd made to move to Thor's side. They'd made it to a crossroad, but there appeared to be rules in place for crossing. A small cluster of people were ahead of them, and none were making to move. He silently offered thanks to whatever had possessed the man to follow example, then carried on.

"And where, dear brother, do you intend to find it?"

"There."

Loki followed the line of Thor's finger to a small clearing a little ways down the opposite side of the street. A few vehicles had taken up residence in it, though only one was still occupied. The back of it was open, and in it were perched a pair of young men. One appeared to be peddling, if the small crowd at the foot of their vehicle was any indication, and the other was keeping them entertained with what appeared to be some sort of instrument.

"Why them?" He asked, keeping his eye trained on the men as Thor pulled him forward.

The other man chuckled. "Who else would you have me choose? They, at least, don't seem to be in any hurry to go elsewhere."

"Of course." Like he had with the map, Loki would have agonized over this, and his brother had chosen in a matter of seconds based off nothing but their sedentary state. He'd never understand Thor's nonchalance in these matters.

As Thor had already taken charge of the situation, Loki decided not to dispute it and followed by his side quietly. He allowed himself to be led across the street, down the opposing sidewalk, and to the edge of the small crowd gathered around the vehicle. It had dwindled slightly during their journey, but a few individuals still separated him and Thor from the pair. The other man seemed content to wait, so Loki kept quiet, turning his attention instead to the men working off the back of their vehicle.

Up close, it seemed more fitting to call them boys- neither looked any older than 23. But they were grown enough, apparently, as they owned things and seemed to have worked up a fair reputation as merchants. The people in front of them greeted the boys cordially, suggesting they sold often. It was comforting. It implied they were trustworthy, at least, as did their appearances. The one handling the business- the youngest of the two, by the looks of him- had wide, honest eyes, and a charming smile. Hardly the face of a liar. And the eldest... well, he was even brighter than the first. He was stroking the instrument in his hands like a beloved pet and chatting merrily with the waiting customers, even letting a few of them sample their edible wares.

"Do they please you, Loki?"

Loki turned his gaze to Thor, only to find the man's eyes locked on him. Watching him, watching the boys. He wondered what the man thought of him then, what he thought Loki had been looking for, for surely he'd fixed Thor with such scrutiny in the past.

"They'll do."

Thor smiled, turning his attention to the boys. "That, I can settle for."

Before Loki could think of a suitable retort, he caught the movement of the eldest boy and turned his gaze to him. The boy laid his instrument aside and tied back his messy locks, then scooted to the edge of the vehicle to address them.

"Afternoon! Y'all here for some mushrooms?"

If any doubt had been left in his body, it melted away at the sound of his voice. It was deep and sweet, and oddly familiar. Yes. These boys would definitely do.

"Not quite," he said, offering up a smile of his own.

"Now, don't say that." The younger, smaller boy came to the other's side and sat down as well, dangling his feet over the edge. "I've grown them all myself, and guarantee their quality."

My, and this one was even more lovely up close. His eyes were impossibly large and blue, and those cupid's bow lips could surely have talked any many into selling his soul. A disconcerting fact, to say the least. Perhaps he wasn't as trustworthy as he first appeared. But he was beautiful, and it was nearly the same.

"That's very kind," Thor began when it became clear Loki had gone back to visually evaluating the pair, "but we were hoping you could help us instead."

The younger man turned his attention to Thor. "What with?"

"We have gold to sell."

The smaller man turned to his partner, who picked up the conversation. "There's a jeweler not three miles from here that buys it. So long as you have an ID, they'll take it off your hands."

"ID?"

"Yea, like a driver's license."

Thor's expression drooped slightly, and Loki took it as a cue to take over. "Neither of us have one. We aren't from here, exactly."

"Foreign, huh? Well, I'm sure he'll take a passport, given the circumstances."

"I'm afraid we don't have those either."

The two men exchanged looks that Loki couldn't quite read, and his earlier sense of hopelessness returned. Whatever he'd said had obviously made his and Thor's situation seem peculiar, and he hadn't the slightest clue how to fix it. The younger of the two didn't give him long to agonize over it, however.

"How badly do you need the money you'll get from selling that gold of yours?"

Loki wasn't sure when this had become a negotiation, but he'd be damned if he botched what seemed to be a perfectly good opportunity to get what he and Thor needed. "Very," he said, hoping to play on their sympathy. "We're here for the next two months, and the only money my brother and I have is what the gold is worth."

The elder perked at that, uncrossing his legs and leaning in. "You're brothers?"

"Yes."

The man chuckled, and Loki relaxed at the warmth present in it. Obviously he'd said that right thing. "So are we."

Ah. Well, now that it'd been pointed out he supposed he should have noticed. Despite a few differences in features, the boys did bear resemblance to one another. Both had heads full of sandy hair, the same jutting cheekbones. And now that they sat directly beside one another, he could see similarities in their build as well. Blood brothers.

Apparently he'd been wrong. The gods of small favors had yet to turn their backs on his and Thor's plight.

"Well," he continued, dipping his head slightly in greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet another set. I am Loki, and my brother is-"

"Thor," the man interjected, beaming at the two boys. He seemed as pleased as they were to have come across another pair of siblings. "Might we know your names?"

The older boy grinned back at Thor, enjoying his enthusiasm. "Name's Theo. My other half here-" he paused to cuff the smaller boy on the shoulder, "-is Landon."

The younger boy- _Landon_, Loki corrected himself- nodded to him and Thor, though still seemed to be considering their situation. He nibbled on his lip a while before addressing them again. "Well, you won't be able to sell anything without an ID. But-" he broke off, digging into his pocket. He mulled around only a moment before producing a small card and flashing it before them. "-Theo and I both have ours. How about you gents ride with us? We'll sell them for you and just give you the cash."

Well, it sounded innocent enough. Then again, so did most things. "Well-"

"Excellent! When will you be ready?"

He delivered a small jab to Thor's lower ribs for once again cutting him off. Damn that man. He never had a helpful word to say until the cursed things were contrary to Loki's own. Thor didn't seem to mind, however, or even notice. He was eagerly awaiting the answer of their tentative new allies.

Theo shrugged. "Now's good. We've gotten about all the business we can for the day anyway."

He looked to his brother for confirmation, and Landon nodded. "Yea, we usually pack up around this time. You have the gold on you?"

Thor gestured to his bag, and the younger man hopped off the vehicle. "Well, let's get going, then. You two don't mind riding in the bed, do you?"

Loki wasn't sure what he meant by that, but assumed it was acceptable. "Not at all."

"Well, hop in."

He hurried to the front of the vehicle and slid in without another word, leaving Theo with them. The man didn't linger long, however. He motioned for Loki and Thor to climb in beside him, then hopped out and closed them off.

"Don't worry, boys. Landon's a pretty good driver. Hasn't wrecked in at least a year."

Had he not been smiling as he went to join his brother, Loki might have leapt from his seat in what he assumed was the bed. Though he appreciated what they were doing, he still wasn't sure what to make of the pair. They seemed agreeable enough, but they'd hardly spent an hour with them. A wild beast could be agreeable for an hour, if caught at the right time. Noticing his discomfort, Thor squeezed his knee, effectively pulling him from his thoughts.

Thor's eyes when he met them were bright as they often were after a victory. It was a comforting sight, and it soothed Loki's nerves. Whatever the other's motives, at least he and Thor would uncover them together. He nudged the man, eager now that they were alone to joke. "What's got you so smug, then?"

"Have I not reason to be?" He made a gesture that encompassed their place in the bed and the boys that had agreed to assist them. "Have I not done well for you, brother?"

He considered teasing the man a bit, denying him his moment, but decided against it. Thor _had _done well for him, both on that afternoon and many others long gone, and it wasn't often that he acknowledged it. "You have."

Anything Thor might have offered in response was cut short by the rumble of the vehicle starting, but Loki didn't mind. It wasn't something that particularly needed a response. Content with the noise of their transportation and that of the other vehicles passing by when they finally entered the street, he remained silent.

Perhaps this wouldn't go as dismally as he'd thought when they'd first landed. Perhaps it would even go well.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNINGS: Incest happens here, mostly between the Theo and Landon (the previously unnamed brothers) but there is a bit of Thorki as well. Which personally I've never seen incest as needing a warning- two consenting adults and all- but apparently it's considered ideologically sensitive material, so fair warning~ And brief mentions of violence.

* * *

**Part Five**

True to their word, the boys took Loki and Thor only a few minutes down the road before pulling up to a small shoppe. Landon came to the back and sorted out the spoils, tossing them into a bag of his own.

"This it?" he asked, eyeing the three trinkets- a jewelled necklace, a small cup, and a ring. Thor nodded, and the boy sealed off his bag. "Right. Let's see what we can get."

With that, he and Theo headed into the shoppe, leaving Thor and Loki to themselves. They hadn't spoken since their departure, and Thor seemed eager to make up for the scant amount of lost time. "Does the city please you?"

"What we've seen of it, yes." It was true. He doubted they'd driven through much of it, but what they'd passed was lovely. And as his brother said, it was smaller than New York, which was comforting. If they'd been left in a city of that size for two months, he was certain they would've spent the majority of their trip lost. But here- well, spending the time here would be no difficult task. "How does it sit with you?"

"I believe this will go well."

That wasn't exactly what he'd asked, but Loki decided not to push it.

They spent the next few minutes making passing comments about the buildings and people they'd crossed on on the way to the shoppe, as well as the boys. Not surprisingly, Thor liked them and didn't seem to doubt their intentions. Not for the first time, Loki wished he'd been born with even a fraction of his brother's outlook. Though he appreciated what the two were doing for them, he'd feel much better when they weren't under the shade of their generosity. It was an awkward position, given they'd known the boys for less than an hour. Thor would hear none of it, however.

"Must you always be so mistrustful?"

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious."

Thor snorted. It was the most sarcastic sound Loki had ever heard the man make. "They're boys, Loki."

_They're boys. _As if it was that simple. Then again, the other man had a habit of simplifying things. Whatever he might have offered in retaliation was cut short, however, but the return of said boys. They came to end of bed, opened it up, and hopped in before addressing him and Thor.

"Well," Landon began, holding out a small envelope, "those scraps of yours sold for $300."

Thor took it from his hand and set to inspecting the bills inside, leaving the talking to Loki. "Is that good?"

The boy shrugged, picking up a small mushroom that had fallen from its container and popping it in his mouth. "For a week or two, maybe. Provided you find a real cheap hotel. Rooms are expensive."

"Two weeks?"

"Give or take."

Loki fussed with the edge of his sleeve. It was less than he'd hoped for, but he supposed it was his own fault. He'd told Thor to only bring a few small things, and the man was nothing if not painfully obedient in such matters.

Well, worse things had happened. They would just have to make due.

"Thank you," he said. "You've done what you promised."

Theo waved the thanks off, following his brother's lead and popping a spare mushroom into his mouth. "Wasn't anything, really. Not like you could've done it on your own."

"Speaking of what you can't do on your own-" Landon paused, handing a small carton of mushrooms to Loki and motioning for him and Thor to eat. "Without a license or passport or anything like that, I doubt getting a room will even be an option. You two might be looking at sleeping outside, which isn't exactly safe around here. It's a nice town and all, but falling asleep in the wrong place will get you robbed or worse."

Deciding he didn't care to know what "worse" entailed, Loki merely hummed in assent. He took a handful of the vegetables before passing the carton to his brother. He was a bit hungry now that he thought about it. His nerves had prevented him from eating before their departure, and the small offering was enough to make his belly rumble. Slipping one between his lips and chewing thoughtfully, he considered his and Thor's options.

"Were we to camp, what would be the right place?"

Theo snorted. "Nowhere, far as I'm concerned. But-"

He trailed off, looking to Landon. The two locked eyes, seemingly conversing through glances. It reminded Loki of he and Thor when they were younger, when they'd been close enough for such communication.

Whatever passed between them, it seemed to have ruffled Landon a bit.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He kept his eyes trained on Theo, who didn't lower his own or back down in any way. After a few moments, Landon sighed and motioned his surrender. "Fine. Your idea, you handle it."

Loki was sure that was Landon's last attempt to derail his brother, but Theo was unaffected. He felt a sympathetic spike of irritation. How often had he been unable to rein his own brother in once an idea had taken hold? It seemed he wasn't the only one with an uncommonly stubborn sibling.

"Look," Theo began, scooting in a bit closer, "I don't know about you two, but I hate to see anyone out on the street. It ain't safe for one, and for seconds, we see more rain this time of year than any other. Two months is a long time to be soaked to the bone and avoiding getting mugged, yea?"

Loki didn't quite know what he meant by "mugged", but it didn't sound pleasant, so he nodded. Encouraged by the feedback, Theo pressed on.

"Me and Landon have a house not far from here. It ain't much, but we've got a spare room. You two could share it. You'd have a place to sleep, and Landon always needs help with his garden, so you wouldn't be too bored. So long as you promise to help out a bit-"

"And not rob us blind," Landon chimed in. "You'd have to be willing to promise that, too."

Theo elbowed his ribs, but otherwise ignored him. "So long as you help, you're welcome to stay until you go home. Or wherever you're going after here."

Oh. _Oh. _He'd hoped that wasn't what Theo was leading up to, but it seemed that fate was through doing he and Thor favors. This would be difficult to get out of, certainly. "It's... a generous offer," he said slowly, not really sure how to approach the refusal. "Very generous, actually, but-"

"We accept!"

Loki didn't even attempt to cover his huff of frustration as he rounded on Thor. The man was smiling widely at Theo, oblivious to the offense. If anything, it angered Loki further. "Is that so?"

"Of course," the man said, keeping his eyes trained on Theo. "It's very kind of you to take us in. I can promise you our cooperation, and-" he paused, turning slightly to face Landon, "-our honesty."

Landon nodded, though whether or not he was convinced was unclear. Theo, however, regarded the words in the same manner he would a contract. If he'd previously had any reservations, they'd been banished by Thor's reassurances. "Good! Well, like I said, we don't live far. If you want, we-"

"Wait!"

Everyone, even the only mildly interested Landon, turned their attention to Loki. He flushed slightly under their combined attentions, but carried on. He'd been pushed to the sidelines of negotiations all afternoon, and he'd be damned if it happened again. "If it's fine by the both of you," he said tightly, rising to his feet and motioning for Thor to do the same, "I'd like to speak with my brother. _Alone_."

Landon chuckled, and Loki couldn't help but wonder if it was an act of understanding. "Take your time. We aren't going anywhere."

Waiting only a moment for Thor to stand, Loki hopped over the side of the bed and headed for the far corner of the lot they were in. The other man caught up to him quickly, wrapping a set of thick fingers around his wrist. No doubt he thought he meant to run off, and wanted to prevent it. It would have been amusing, had he not actually considered it. But it was pointless, and he knew it. Thor would have easily captured him.

"What is it?" the man asked, using his grip on Loki's wrist to turn him.

He wanted to look the man square in the eye and scream, but resisted. They were far too close together, meaning Loki would have to look up to catch his gaze. Scolding lost a bit in translation when one had to look down to receive it. Instead, he settled for landing a smack on the man's chest with his free hand. His brother had the sense to look startled.

"Brother-"

"Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea what you just agreed to?"

Thor's grip on his wrist loosened, and he rubbed the skin at the bone softly in an attempt to calm him. It was an old trick- something he'd done when they were boys and Loki became angry with him. "You heard what they said. We will fair better in their home than out of it."

"People can lie, Thor! Have you learned nothing from me?"

Loki regretted saying it instantly. He only ever managed to blacken his own image while attempting to prove a point. It seemed he hadn't learned either. Thor, however, didn't miss a beat.

"What I've learned from you is that guilt never lets the dead be dead."

Anything Loki might have offered was stifled by the clenching of his throat. The best he could manage was a small, indignant huff. Well, Thor did manage to get a jab in now and again, and when he did it stung as precisely as one of his bolts. The other man softened at the sound a bit, keeping up the soft circles on his brother's wrist.

"As I said earlier, they're only boys. What harm could they do?"

"Were you any less harmful as a boy?"

Thor chuckled lightly. "No, I don't think so."

"Precisely! We don't know them, Thor. We have no idea what they're planning or are capable of. What if..."

He sighed, letting the thought die. He wasn't particularly sure what he'd meant to say, anyway. Truthfully, he doubted there was anything the boys could do that they couldn't fend off, but the thought of them attempting anyway was off-putting. He didn't care to spend the two months meant to strengthen his and Thor's relationship in constant worry over the intentions of their hosts. It would only be tiresome.

Thor echoed his sigh, though he sounded more like an indulgent father than anything. It was far more annoying than it had right to be, and Loki took to glaring at his brother's boots.

"Don't do that," the man said gently, catching Loki's chin with his free hand and pulling his face up once again. Quite begrudgingly, he met his brother's gaze. "If you won't trust those boys, at least trust me."

"That isn't fair."

"Why not?"

"You know very well why not." They may have had their differences and squabbles, but there had never been a time when Loki hadn't believed absolutely in his brother. He was far too good natured to warrant anything less than trust. It was Thor's trump card, and he had never been above using it.

He was losing this battle. In a few minutes, he and Thor would climb back into the vehicle with Landon and Theo and go wherever they took them. It was a fact of their relationship, he supposed. One way or another, he always submitted to his brother. Still, a final struggle wouldn't hurt. "We passed a lovely park. It seemed safe enough."

"Please, brother."

Well, if that didn't sound familiar. He scoffed, though it came out far less harshly than he would have liked. "Have it your way, then."

Thor's face once again split in a grin. "You won't regret it."

Loki wasn't so sure, but it made no difference. Thor had already turned back towards the vehicle and was using his hold on his wrist to pull him along. As they drew closer, the man called out their decision to the boys. Theo's answering smile was bright enough to rival Thor's own. Landon merely chuckled at Loki's discomfort.

"The decision, I assume, was less than mutual," he said to the man when he and Thor clambered back into truck.

Loki sighed. "You have no idea."

"You think so?" Landon gestured to his own brother before hopping out of the bed. "I'm inclined to disagree."

Without further discussion, Landon slid into the cab of the truck, motioning through the window for Theo to join him. After closing the bed back up, Theo obeyed and the vehicle once again sputtered to life. As they pulled out of the lot, Loki forced himself to focus on the vibrations of the bed beneath his legs, the slight blur of the buildings they passed, anything really, so long as he didn't involve those two boys or Thor's uncanny ability to force his consent.

Gods, but he hoped this wasn't a bad decision.


End file.
